


Learning to Compromise

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is tired of always doing what Steve wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Obedience.**

“I’m starving.” Danny said. “What do you have planned?”

“I have a couple of steaks,” Steve answered. “Thought we could grill—“

Danny sighed heavily.

“What?” Steve asked. “What’s wrong with steak? You love steak.”

“Yes, I love steak. I even love your steak. But every Friday night you grill steaks on the beach and I end up with sand in very bad places,” Danny explained. “What’s a guy have to do to get taken out to a restaurant? Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had Mexican?”

Steve shrugged.

“Too long.” Danny shifted around on the couch until he was facing Steve. “Look, it’s not that I don’t like your steak, or fucking on the beach for that matter, but all day you call the shots and I never complain—“

Steve snorted and shot Danny a disbelieving look.

“I never complain,” Danny repeated, narrowing his eyes at Steve. “But when we aren’t on the clock it would be nice if you did what I wanted for a change.”

“Okay,” Steve said.

“Okay?” Danny repeated.

“Okay, tonight I’ll do whatever you want,” Steve said.

“Whatever I want?” Danny asked, a slow grin spreading across his face as he thought of all of the possibilities. “Like not just dinner but everything?”

“Whatever you want,” Steve agreed, shooting Danny a sly smile. “After all I know you would never abuse my trust by taking advantage of the situation.”

“Damn it,” Danny muttered. “I guess that means we’ll stay away from Victoria Secret.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Steve said dryly. “So…what’s up first?”

Danny stood up and held out his hand. “First you are going to give me the keys to my car, and then you are going to go put on something pretty. Something with a tie.”

Steve made a face but got up and dug in the front pocket of his cargos. He pulled out the keys and slapped them into Danny’s outstretched hand. “Can I borrow one of your ties?”

“Be my guest,” Danny replied. He looked down at his own clothes. He was still wearing his khakis and a blue button down from work. “Bring me a blue tie when you come back.”

It didn’t take long for Steve to change and when Danny saw him coming down the stairs in black slacks and a dark blue shirt he felt his mouth go dry. Steve really could clean up nice when he wanted to. There was only one thing missing. “Where’s the tie?”

Steve rolled his eyes and took three ties out of his pocket. Danny frowned at the wrinkle inducing treatment but decided to pick his battles. He studied the three ties Steve had brought, taking a dark blue tie for himself and pointing at a blue striped tie. “That one.”

Steve nodded and put the tie on with an ease that Danny didn’t expect.

“I have worn ties before,” Steve said, raising an eyebrow at Danny. “You’ve seen me wear ties before.”

Danny studied Steve and smiled when he saw that the knot was a bit crooked. He carefully straightened it, pulling Steve down for a brief kiss when he was done. “Maybe so, but you aren’t used to them.”

“You’re a bit out of practice yourself,” Steve said, reaching forward to straighten Danny’s tie. “So what’s next?”

“Next, I am going to drive us to the Mexican restaurant and then we are going to come back home and have sex in the bed. Not on the beach or the kitchen floor or the couch or—“

“I think I get the idea,” Steve interrupted.

“Do you?” Danny asked. “Because as much as I enjoy all of those places it would be nice to use our nice firm mattress for its intended purpose.”

“You mean sleep?” Steve smirked.

“That too,” Danny said as he opened the door for Steve. “Speaking of…any chance you’ll carry over this agreeable attitude until morning and actually stay in bed past seven?”

“I wouldn’t put money on it,” Steve answered. “I only agreed to tonight.”

“Worth a shot,” Danny said getting into the car.

Dinner went surprisingly well. It was nice to be out for once and Danny didn’t even care that they were way overdressed for the restaurant. Steve looked hot wearing Danny’s tie and that was really all that Danny cared about. In fact he found himself staring at the tie more than once during dinner, much to Steve’s amusement. But more than anything Danny was happy that Steve didn’t complain once. Steve even tried the fried ice-cream that Danny had ordered for desert, despite knowing that Steve had issues with all things deep fried.

Having Steve actually do what he asked was a rush and by the time they got home, Danny was more than ready to test out the mattress. As soon as they got out of the car he looked at Steve. “Upstairs. Take off everything but the tie.”

Steve nodded and preceded him up the stairs. When Danny got to the bedroom Steve was already sprawled out on the bed naked except for the tie which was tied loosely around his neck and draped across one nipple.

“How do you want me?” Steve asked his voice husky.

Danny swallowed hard. “I want to fuck. Prepare yourself.”

Steve grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and squeezed it liberally onto his fingers before leaning back against the pillows and spreading his legs wide. He slowly slid one finger into himself, never taking his eyes off of Danny.

Danny unfastened his own pants while he watched Steve slowly move his finger in and out of his entrance. “That’s good. Stroke your dick with your other hand.”

Steve lifted his other hand and began to stroke his cock in time with his finger. After a few minutes Steve added another finger, his eyes sliding closed.

“Open your eyes,” Danny said. He stripped off his clothes and took hold of his own aching cock. “Watch me.”

Steve opened his eyes and bit his lip as he watched Danny stroke himself. “I’m ready.”

“Three fingers first,” Danny told him.

Steve pressed his fingers deeper into himself, letting out a moan. “But—“

“Three fingers,” Danny repeated firmly.

Danny watched as Steve slowly pressed three fingers into himself to all the way to the knuckles and began to rock slowly back onto his hand. Danny had to squeeze the base of his own cock to keep from coming as he watched Steve’s fingers disappear. “Okay that’s enough. I want you to ride me.”

Steve obediently removed his fingers but kept his hand on his cock as Danny lay down on the bed next to him. Once Danny was situated Steve let go of his dick and straddled Danny. Danny held his own cock steady as Steve slowly sank down on him, the tight warmth pulling at his dick and making it hard to keep control. Once Steve had taken Danny in entirely he circled his hips, making Danny groan before he lifted himself up and slammed back down.

Danny watched mesmerized as Steve rode him, his cock bouncing with his movements. Danny leaned forward and grabbed the tie, pulling Steve forward into a sloppy kiss. Pulling away, Danny grabbed Steve’s hips and guided him down even harder, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Danny could feel the pleasure pooling in his spine and knew that he was close. “Touch yourself,” he gasped out.

Steve grabbed his own dick and jerked it roughly twice before coming in spurts across Danny’s chest. Danny squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold out just a moment longer, but Steve’s body clenched around his cock, tipping him over the edge. Danny collapsed back against the pillow and felt Steve settle next to him.

“Anything else?” Steve asked.

“We should clean up and go to sleep,” Danny said.

Danny felt Steve wiping the come off of his chest and opened his eyes. “Steven, are you using my tie to clean up come?”

“Maybe.”

Danny sighed and rolled over to throw an arm over Steve’s hip. “You’re paying the dry cleaning bill.”

“Okay,” Steve said. He threw the tie off of the bed and settled into Danny’s embrace. “So I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Danny prompted.

“I could probably go for my swim at nine tomorrow instead of seven.”

Danny smiled. “You’d do that? Even though you don’t have to?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “It’s all about the compromises right?”

Danny pressed a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. “Right.”


End file.
